vortuafandomcom-20200214-history
Drugs/Narcotics
This page will contain all accepted submissions from the drugs/narcotics template. You will find both legal and illegal substances used for recreational, medical, or wicked means. Glister Street Name: Twinkle, fairy dust, flash Type(s): Stimulant Origin: Glister is derived the glista plant, a crop grown almost exclusively in Ceth territory. It’s believed that Ceth typically burn the glista and inhale the smoke, though with little to no effect. Whenever it was introduced to another race, it’s properties were radically different. Dozens of stories of the creation of ‘glister’ have been forged over decades, but it isn’t known who conceived of the process that refines glista extract into it’s powder form. "Positive" Effects: Users feel exhilarated and euphoric. Furthermore, users often experience a temporary but extraordinary increase in alertness and energy levels. The five basic senses are sharpened 3x fold. The sensory effects are heightened 5x fold if the user is a Yui. Glister is only as potent to a Ceth as one third of it’s normal potency. Negative Effects: Short-term effects include faster breathing and increases in body temperature and heart rate. Users' behaviour can also become bizarre, erratic and violent. Excessive doses of glister may lead to convulsions, seizures, stroke, cerebral haemorrhage or heart failure. Users will experience postponement of hunger and fatigue regardless of how it is tken. Sniffing glister can severely damage nasal tissue, smoking can cause respiratory problems, whilst injection can lead to abscesses and infectious diseases. Other risks, regardless of ingestion method, include dependency, malnutrition, weight loss, disorientation, apathy, and paranoia. Long time users of glister will develop a dependency and their skin will become a shade of blue. The coloration will affect Eolo, Sirin, and Frea differently. An Eolo’s scales begin to lose color, a Frea will lose their hair and develop a deep purple coloration, and a Sirin’s feathers fall out and their skin develops a shade of bright yellow. Remarkably… Ceth will only experience the desired positive effects of glister. Lastly… if glister is taken with alcohol, a volatile chemical reaction sparks a dazzling gold, silver, and copper flame roasting the user from the inside-out. Manner of Fabrication: Pods from glista plants are harvested and ground into a mushy pulp. The liquid or ‘extract’ is extracted from the pulp and mixed with salt. The mixture is baked for up to several hours and allowed to dry for up to twelve days. The dried mixture is ground into a fine powder that resembles silver dust with hints of gold and copper. Method of Administration: Glister can smoked, mixed with water and injected into the bloodstream, or condensed into tablets and taken orally or as suppository. Price: 600 to 800 gold pieces for every gram sold outside of the Ceth territory. Glista is grown almost exclusively in the Ceth territory and so it relatively cheap inside Ceth territory at roughly 30 to 45 gold pieces. Legality: Ownership, production, and distribution of glister is illegal in all territories except for the Ceth. Cetani Street Name: Honey Type(s): Aphrodisiac Origin: 'It is said that this substance is produced straight from a Hex Queen. The exact house is unknown, but it is coveted for it's brilliant golden color and sweet taste. '"Positive" Effects: Great "warmth", enhanced sexuality, an quick way to relax, especially if one is anxious around others. It also has a sealing and cleansing effect on injuries. Negative Effects: When taken in large doses, it becomes hard to decline the influence of others. Some may use this as a truth serum against a foe, but the results would vary greatly. This substance is easily addictive and if too much is taken in excess often, the subject would develop antenna and begin to hear the Queen's "song." This however drives most mad and the others who manage to keep their sanity are drawn into the Ceth lands. What happens beyond then is unknown. Manner of Fabrication: It is made by a Ceth Queen and her daughters. Method of Administration: Oral, can be rubbed into a wound or have a SMALL AMOUNT put into the blood stream for faster results. Price: Low, for a drug, 100 - 200 gold for a small pickle sized jar. Legality: '''Most nations allow it for medical reasons. If one is caught using it for recreational use, they will be given a small fine and their Cetani will be confiscated. '''Kilnsi-Korinth Street Name(s): Double K, Rage, Crash Type: Steroid Origin: Kilnsi-Korinth is a type of herbaceous perennial that grows only within the Eolo territory. White Eolo Shaman discovered that the roots possess a special property, an enzyme that turns all who taste of it into blood-thirsty beasts. Though lethal to the user, it proved to be a formidable trump card, bestowing greater strength to the already monstrous Kilnsi. "Positive" Effects: Kilnsi-Korinth forces a release of catecholamines, adrenaline, and noradrenaline in overabundance, triggering an explosive burst of energy. It taps into the ‘fight or flight’ response in the brain and erases the flight aspect, so to speak. A person will become unstable, consumed with anger. Heart rate, blood pressure, and rate of breathing increase, and the brain taps into a rare state of mind and body, hysterical strength. There are occasions in which a person can perform incredible physical feats, and it is thanks to the combination of both adrenaline and dopamine. The brain produces obscene amounts of dopamine in order to kill any and all pains, allowing the person access to their full physical power... but it is a rare occurrence. With Kilnsi-Korinth, you can access this hysterical strength with ease. Negative Effects: Long-term use creates an imbalance in the brain, triggering violent mood-swings, depression, and insomnia. With every use, the user becomes more likely to experience heart attack and stroke. Manner of Fabrication: Kilnsi-Korinth can be consumed in its natural state if found fresh. Outside the the Eolo terrtitory, Kilnsi-Korinth is chopped into small cubes which are then dried under the sun. Lastly, the cubes are dipped into a red sugar-syrup to provide a sweet and crunchy candy coating to disguise the sourness of the Kilnsi-Korinth. Method of Administration: '''Kilnsi-Korinth must be digested for its effects to activate '''Price: 200 – 300 per ounce Legality: Inside the Eolo Territory, Kilnsi-Korinth is allowed only to be harvested by blue Eolo, inspected by white Eolo Shaman, and used by the Kilnsi. Within the other territories, it is illegal to possess, distribute, and use Kilnsi-Korinth. Reverse Street Name(s): Reverse, Joy. Type: Psychoactive drug. Origin: accidentally discovered by old alchemist who were studying Um'er. Since then practiced in medication against Profane transformations. Alchemists related the loss of the flowers on top of the heads of Um'er to their purity, and discovered that the petals contain highly concentrated doses of this drug. The exploitation massively led to many deaths of Um'er, but since religious Yui interfered, there came a law on getting this drug that stopped the Um'er deaths. Positive/Negative effects: The user has switched feelings of sadness and happiness, and the other opposite feelings in a smaller degree. The drug creates an addiction,but not a physical one, just mental, since the user wishes to experience the happiness again, according on how depressed he or she is. Manner of Fabrication: Extracted by drying and then crunching the Um'er petals into powder. The powder is of high concentration and even less than a small teaspoon is enough to cause the effect. More effective to use with water and drinks, since it has a strong sweet taste. The Um'er can survive easily and live on as if nothing happened without one petal, so the law was established to how much can be made from one Um'er until it regenerates its petals back. Method of Administration: swallowing the powder dissolved in water or other drinks. Price: 700 gold per 50 grams in apothecaries, 500 on black market. Legality: legal only with doctors prescription for the impurity treatment in certain doses that are arranged in advance. Other than that, illegal. Unsuaco Street Name(s): Smoke-weed Type: Cannabis Origin: Unsuaco grows in abundance almost exclusively within the Eolo domain. Unsuaco is used mostly for relaxation purposes. Community unsuaco huts can be found in most tribes where the more mature tribesmen and women can partake of unsuaco together. "Positive" '''Effects:' '''Unsuaco clears the tensions of the body and mind; a potent muscle relaxant and a mild psychoactive. Stress is cleansed from the mind and replaced with a gentler state of euphoria. The world might appear brighter to some, but other than that the senses are not fuddled with very much. '''Negative '''Effects: '''For races other than the Eolo, unsuaco is highly addictive and has a chance of weakening the immune system. Long-time use of unsuaco damages the airways and increases the risks of heart attack and stroke. '''Manner of '''Fabrication: '''Unsuaco is traditionally pressed into plugs and sliced into flakes; dried and minced; or left as is. '''Method of '''Administration:' Burning unsuaco and inhaling the fumes; packed into the gums, Price: 30 – 40 gold pieces for one pound of low quality unsuaco. 60 – 75 gold pieces for one-half pound of standard quality unsuaco. 120 – 150 gold pieces for one-quarter pound of high quality unsuaco. 400 – 500 gold pieces for one-quarter pound of super-high quality unsuaco. Legality: Unsuaco is available for the Eolo domain, but only the Eolo domain. Acquiring it will be difficult. Catania Street Name(s): Sweet dream Type: Unique Origin: Named after its creator: Catania Willowell, an accomplished mage belonging to the College of Magic. "Positive" Effects: Taking catania ensures blissful, undisturbed dreams when taken immediately before sleeping. Negative Effects: Side-effects of catania include sleep-walking, mild headaches, and a possibility for nightmares. Manner of Fabrication: '''Catania comes in the form of an enchanted candy marble. With the aid an of Eolo craftsmen, a script was created that can enchant these candies with Catania’s spell. They can be mass-produced with ease. '''Method of Administration: '''Orally '''Price: Relatively cheap for a magical substance. 100 – 150 for a small bag of twenty candies. Legality: Legal. It can only be obtained from the College of Magic in Loratzen. It can be ordered via parcel. Allicere Street Name(s): Allure, Siren breath Type: Unique psychoactive Origin: Named after its creator: Allicere Corporis, an accomplished sorceress and alchemist. She created this special substance in order to win the heart of a colleague. A fellow mage caught wind of Allicere’s project and reverse-engineered the substance in order to make a profit. Allicere can be found circulating through black markets. Positive" Effects: When used, Allicere will stain the body with a special fragrance that affects all who take a whiff by activating a special charm spell. The spell changes the person’s view of whomever is using Allicere at the time. The user will appear more attractive and desirable by anyone and everyone with the small exception of the Eolo whom are resistant to magic. Applying more than what is recommended might affect an Eolo however… Negative Effects: Using too much risks triggering aggressive behavior in those who take in its scent. The user will be desired to the point where one might get physical and resort to obscene and drastic measures in obtaining the user. Manner of Fabrication: The formulae itself is unknown. All that is known is that the substance is created through by merging magic and alchemy together. The result is a mist that can be bought in a distinctive perfume bottle. Method of Administration: '''The user must simply spritz themselves with the perfume. How much depends on them. '''Price: 1,200 – 1,500 gold pieces for a 4 oz. container. Legality: Illegal in every territory. Methozine Haemorelin Street Name(s): Nether, Void Type: Hypnotic Origin: The drug was created on accident when a group of pioneering humes got desperate and made a stew of various mushrooms, plants, and other strange things they found. (Possibly to be named later.) "Positive" Effects: The positive effect is not usually for the drugee, but they struggle to remember what it is they were made to do. Negative Effects: The drugee is put into a very spaced out state and become very susceptible to manipulation. It is generally used to get information, have one’s way with another, or force another do to one’s dirty work. Manner of Fabrication: As explained above, but can now be meshed into medium sized tablets. Method of Administration: To be taken with food, or the user will experience vomiting. Price: 2000 gold for a single tablet. It’s very high on the black market. Legality: Very illegal everywhere. If one is caught using this on another they will be imprisoned and tortured for a day’s time minimum based on the territory. Each case is different. Aramolac Street Name(s): Shift Type: Potion, body modification. Origin: An esteemed alchemist, the owner of the Tiger’s Eye in New Ashen, made this concoction for her own amusement and decided to make few quick dollars by selling it. "Positive" Effects: Changes one gender to the opposite for up to 1 day depending on the strength. Negative Effects: On occasion, someone may not have a full transformation and may be stuck somewhere in between for the duration of the potion. Repeated use can cause horrible mutations, permanent loss of genitalia, and vomiting. Do not take while pregnant/or get pregnant while on this drug or else the effects will be internal bleeding and possibly death. Manner of Fabrication: Alchemy Method of Administration: Orally in a drink. Price: 350 gold Legality: Completely legal, seen as a prank, but hard to come by. Papavera Street Name(s): Snooze, dreamer, maidenbane Type: Opiate Origin: Hume territory. First developed by Humes experimenting with the dried seeds pods, it was found that the pods, when smoked, caused a pleasant dreamlike experience, though addictive. "Positive" Effects: Frequently used as a sleep aid and pain reliever. 10 grams will help an adult Hume to sleep for up to six hours. The effects are doubled on Yui , for reasons unknown. Frea seemed to be affected at about the same rate as the Hume, and it's effects on Eolo and Ceth are not well documented, although it is likely the Eolo use it or a similar plant for the relief of pain, due to their resistance to magic. Sirin may be more susceptible, due to their low body weight. Negative Effects: The substance is easily addictive above a certain quantity, and can lead to the user losing interest in daily living, eventually wasting away. Manner of Fabrication: The papavera flower is an innocent looking wildflower, generally of a soft grey blue color, children pick it for garlands , due to its pliant stem. Smelling or handling the plants has no effects on the user. The seed pods is removed and dried. When placed in a bowl and lit, the resulting smoke can be inhaled and cause a dreamlike euphoria.The fresh pods can also be cut, and the seeping liquid dried and powdered. It is used as a sleep aid and painkiller, in carefully measured doses. It can also be blended with other ingredients to create a syrup or liquid to coat tranquilizing darts Method of Administration: It can be smoked as a whole pod, but is more often used as a powder in a drink or injected via dart Price: With a doctor's note, can be obtained from an apothecary for a fairly low price, 50 gold for a small pouch of 50 grams of fine powder. However, due to it's addictive qualities, it's sale is restricted to one pouch per week, and that only with the required note. Available on the black market for 100 gold per 50 grams, in forms of varying strength and safety Legality: Legal in Hume territories with a note, illegal without. However, due to the relative ease of it's manufacture, not well enforced. Strictly illegal in Yui territory due to the heightened effects. Less common in other territories, but the plants have cropped up in unusual places. '''Other information: '''N/A Category:The World